Magic Stealers!
by XLivetoLaughX
Summary: What if Musa disappeared in the night and came back with no powers? Will she ever get them back? Will Riven ever tell her he loves her?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So im new at writing Winx Club Fanfiction so bare with me. lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. **

Musa sat on her bed, reading a book and listening to her ipod. All of the other Winx girls already went to bed. All of a sudden the fairy of music heard a nosie from outside.

"Flora? Stella? Bloom? Tecna? Layla?, Musa went through all of the winx girl's names and go no answered. Musa decided to find out where the nosie came from. She got up and went onto the balcony.

"Hello? Is anyone there?",asked Musa nervously. She peered over the balcony. All of a sudden a hand slipped over her mouth. She tried to scream but no nosie would come out. All of a sudden everything went black.

Musa woke up and found herself chained up in a dark creep dungeon. Where the heck am I, thought Musa. She look around. There was faires everywhere.

"Oh good. You're up.", said a fairy with lond red hair and a purple "winx" outfit.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Victoria the Fairy of Storms. You're in Stormy Icy and Darcy's new castle. They've become even more powerful than you remember. They've grabbed all of us fairies and are planing to take away all of our powers. The Trix are gonna use them and take over both the Magic world and the Human World."

Oh my gosh! How could this be. I thought we defeated them! Thought Musa.

"Oh thats terrible!"

All of a sudden, the dungen door opened. Two orgors came in dragging a girl with long blonde hair. The girl was crying and looked like she was going to faint. The orgors tossed her into the dungen.

"Alright its your turn., music fairy!", one of the orgors said as he grabbed her arm tightly. The other orgor grabbed her other arm and she was dragged down the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"You will soon find out, pixie." One of the orgors said while the other one laughed.

Oh crap. They're probably taking me to the Trix. I've got to get out of her some how. When I do I will help Victoria and the other faires. We will defeat the witches and get all of our powers back. Thought Musa.

**Did ya like it? Should i contiune? Where are the orgars taking Musa? Will she ever escape?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone. Thanks To musaandriven101, I am contiuneing this story. So yeah enjoy!**

**~With the Winx Girls~**

"Wheres Musa?",asked Bloom.

"I dunno. Its 12 she should be up by now.",said Flora. All of the girls nodded in agreement.

"How about we go see if shes in her room?", suggested Layla. Stella and the others all went over to the door of Musa's knocked on the door.

"Musa?"

Nobody answered. Tecna opened the door, to see that Musa wasn't there.

"Lets call the boys to have them help us look.",suggested Stella happily.

"Of course you suggest calling the boys.",said Layla as she rolls her eyes.

"Your Point?",said Stella as she pulled out her cell phone.

-After 5 minutes-

Bloom runs out onto the balcony. "The boys are here!"

"They boys are here? Does my hair look okay?!",said Stella frantically. She began running her hands through her hair and poofing it.

"You look fine Stella.",said Flora calmly.

The other girls agreed. The all ran outside to greet the boys who rode to Alfea on their levabikes.

"Hello, ladies.".said Brandon while acting charming.

"Hey, Brandon."said all of the girls while Stella ran over and hugged Brandon.

"Why the urgent call?",asked Timmy.

"We can't find Musa.",said Flora sadly.

"Wha-What?!",said Riven.

"Yeah, we were hoping we guys would help us look for her.",said Layla.

The boys agreed to help.

Helia patted Riven on the shoulder. "Its okay we'll find her. We know your worried about her"

Riven pulled away from Helia and glared at him. "Psh...I'm not worried at all. What makes you think that?"

"The look on your face and the way you said what.",said Timmy matter of factly.

The others laughed while Riven glared at Timmy.

"Yeah whatever.",said Riven while crossing his arms over his chest.

"So are we gonna look or not?",asked Bloom.

"Oh sorry. Yeah we are.",said Sky as he put an arm around Bloom's waist.

"Well lets get started then!",yelled Stella.

Flora smiled. "Calm down Stella."

Stella just stuck out her tongue at Flora. "Yeah yeah yeah."

The winx girls laughed. Layla sat on the ground. Nabu came over. "Hey whats up with you today?"

Layla looked up at him."Well Musa is like one of my best friends, she was the first one who started to be my friend. I'm just worried about her.",said Layla as she sighed.

Nabu put his arm around her. "She'll be okay"

~**With Musa~**

The orgars threw Musa into a dark room and shes was chained up yet again to a wall but this time she couldn't move at all. She looked up and came face to face with the...........................**TRIX**!

"Oh, look why isnt it our little music fairy.",said Stormy.

Darcy and Icy laughed.

"What are you gonna do to me?",asked Musa as she glared at Stormy.

"We're gonna steal your powers silly.",said Darcy like Musa should of already known the the Trix began to chant so strange words. Musa saw a red ball of power come out of her heart and she felt studdenly weak.

"No, no no.",Musa began screaming.

Her powers were drained out of her. Musa's powers were moving toward the trix.

"Who wants the music powers?!",asked Icy.

"Me!",said Stormy."Shes been bothering me all the time." Then, Musa's power went into Stormy's heart. "I feel so strong." She smiled evily at Musa.

Then the orgars unhooked her from the chains and dragged her out of the room. I've got to get out of her, thought Musa. She hit one of the orgars in the stomach hard with her elbow and got out of his grip. She turned toward the other orgar. "This is for helping them take my powers!",she yelled then punched the orgar in the face and he let go of her. Musa took off with all of the speed her body could handle.

**Did you like it? I hope you did. It sorta sucks i know that. Yeah review and stuff. Will they find Musa? Will Musa excape? Find out next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I just saw that i got a couple of reviews and favorited story. So i guess you like this so far but to me it sucks. *shrugs*But whatever. I'm really bored right now so im gonna write more. So enjoy. **

~**With Musa~**

Musa was jogging through the castle hallway looking behide her every couple of seconds. She heard a cry for help coming from her left. She stopped in her tracks and looking into the room. She gasped. Right there chained to the wall was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and electric blue eyes. Musa took cautious steps into the room. The brown haired girl looked scared.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Musa. I was the fairy of music until the Trix stole my powers.",Musa said angerly.

"Oh so your a friend not a foe." Musa nodded in responce.

"I'm Nicole. I was the fairy of water, but like you my powers were stolen by the Trix.",said the girl.

"Oh. I've got to get you out of those chains.",said Musa.

"How are you gonna do that? You don't have any powers"

"Easy.",said Musa as she took a bobby pin out of her hair. "It pays of having a friend obsessed with fashion. She knows a thing or two about getting out of a jam with accessories.",she said with a laugh.

"Oh. Yeah i bet.",Nicole laughed.

Musa then put the bobby pin in the key hole of a chain around her left wrist. She began to move it around trying to unlock it. "Almost there",said Musa determindedly.

~**With The Winx Girls and Specialists~**

"So does anyone have any idea were she might be?", asked Bloom.

"We could look in Magix.",suggested Flora.

"Yeah. Its pretty easy to get lost in there.",agreed Tecna.

Brandon nodded. "Yeah, good idea Flora.",he said as he smiled at Flora.

Stella and Helia looked on jealously. What is he doing completmenting Flora and using his charm on her, thought Helia angerly.

I thought I was his girlfriend not Flora. Doesnt He love me?,thought Stella.

"Okay lets go",said Bloom quickly noticing Stella's and Helia's expressions.

Flora hopped onto the back of Helia's levabike. Same with Stella on Brandon's, Layla with Nabu's, Tecna with Timmy's, and Bloom with Sky's. Noticing that he was the only one alone, Riven got even more worried about Musa.

Why am I so worried about her?,thought Riven angerly. I'm not the type of guy that falls in love? Am I?

"Come on Riven.",yelled Sky. Riven looked up and noticed that everyone else was already riding toward Magix.

"Oh yeah. Course.",said Riven as he started up his levabike and took off. He sped of a head of the others, so they couldn't see his worried and thoughtful expression.

~**With Musa and Nicole~**

Musa unlocked the last chain and Nicole fell to the floor. The water fairy began rubbing her wrists and ankles.

"Thank you. Thank you Musa.",said Nicole as she smiled up at Musa.

"Your welcome. What are friends for.",said Musa as she helped Nicole up. "Come on we've got to get out of here, before someone catches us.",said Musa ugrently.

Nicole nodded. "You're right. The only problem is that we don't know where we are and how to escape this place."

"We've just got to trust our instincts",said Musa determindly. "Come on lets go",she said as she took off running.

Nicole ran after her. "You're right."

Musa looked over at Nicole. She seemed pretty fit compared to the other girls at Alfea. Nicole noticed Musa looking at her. "Oh yeah. My father, used to be a specialist so he makes me train without magic sometimes."She smiled.

"Really?"Musa looked surprised. "My dad, does that but he wasn't a specialist. I used to hate it but I'm greatful now.",said Musa with a laugh.

Nicole nodded and smiled. "I can't agree with you more." She looked around. I sorta feel like we should go right"

Musa looked startled. "Yeah i feel that too." They turned to the right and came to a window. Musa looked out the window and saw that there was a river down there.

Nicole looked out the window too then looked at Musa. "I think we should jump out the window. We'll land into the water so we won't get killed. It might be our only chance to escape."

Musa nodded in agreement. "You're right. I just hope we'll find our way to Alfea. There we can get help."Musa look down at the river and took a deep breath. I'm gonna need to swallow my fear, she thought.

"Alright on three.",said Nicole. "One..........Two........Three" The locked arms and took a running start. On three they leaped out the window pulungeing into the river below.

**So i believe this might be my best chapter yet. What do you think? Guess what? My names Nicole. I made myself the fairy of water the only different thing is that i have hazel eyes. But yeah. lol. Anyway. I want to thank the people who review. You make me feel happy inside that you like my story. lol. So yeah. Will Musa and Nicole survive? Will Riven figure out that he can accually love Musa? Will Musa and Nicole get back to Alfea? Find out next time. :D lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I'm gonna try to write as good as i did on the last Chapter. But yeah. So anyway tell me what you think. So yeah enjoy. **

**~With the Winx Girls and Specialists~**

After a couple of minutes the winx girls and the specialists were in magixs. They all got off the levabikes and the specialist parked them in a levabike rack. (I dunno if thats accually in the show but whatever) A boy with messy black hair and green eyes came up to them.

"Flora?",he asked.

Flora looked up and saw him. It was Alex, her friend from home. They've been friends since they we're little. She hadn't seen him since she started at Alfea and missed him terribly. The flower fairy ran up and hugged him. "Alex, its been forever. Why are here in magix?"

Alex, smiled but he noticed a guy with long bluish black hair glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow at him.

Helia was ataken back, but just rolled his eyes.

"I know. I've missed you. Oh I'm here cause I'm going to Red Fountain.",said Alex proudly. Someone cleared their throat loudly.

"Oh, these are my friends.",said Flora. "Riven, Stella, Bloom, Sky, Brandon,Timmy, Layla, Nabu, Tecna, and my boyfriend Helia."

"hey, nice to meet you man.",said Brandon. "So you'll be joining us at Red Fountain soon?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I just hope i dont fail and get kicked out."

Flora smiled. "You won't get kicked out Alex. Sheesh."

Riven folded his arms over his chest. "So are we gonna look now or are we gonna contuine talking?",asked Riven impatiently.

"Oh yeah. Our friend Musa is missing, we came to Magix to look for her.",said Flora

"I'll help.",said Alex.

"Okay okay, lets go now.",said Riven.

"Lets split up in groups, but not like boyfriend and girlfriend cause we'd get distracted.",suggested Timmy as he reajusted his glasses.

"That is very logical Timmy, lets do that.",said Tecna while Timmy blushed.

"Okay so the pairs will be, Flora and Riven, Stella and Timmy, Tecna and Brandon, Sky and Alex, and Helia and Me.",said Bloom.

"Okay Flora lets go.",said Riven as he grabbed Flora's wrist and dragged her off to downtown.

Alex turned to Sky. "Is Riven always like that?"

Sky smiled. "Yeah but hes even more annoying cause Musa's his girlfriend and hes worried. He doesnt want anyone to see that. But we all know it.",said Sky with a nodded smiling."Come one lets go", and the two boys went of another direction.

Stella and Timmy, went toward the lake to search. Tecna and Brandon went to the race tracks to search. Helia and Bloom went to the music stores to search.

**~With Musa and Nicole~**

When Musa hit the water she felt like a thousand needles peirceing her skin. She opened her eyes underwater searching for Nicole. She couldnt see anything and her lungs were running out of air, so the black haired girl went up for air. Her eye lids were getting heavy on her eyes. She saw Nicole swimming franticly over to her. But that was the last thing she remembered seeing before her eyes closed.

When she opened them up she was laying on the sand. Beside her was the river, blue and fast. Musa looked up and saw Nicole putting some wood into the fire. Nicole saw Musa was up. "Did I mention the camping trips.",Nicole said with a smile.

Musa sat up and put a hand on her head it wasn't all clear yet. Musa laughed alittle at Nicole's comment. "What happened?"

"Well we jumped out of the window, landing into the river. You came up for air but your eyes kept closing. I was swimming over to you quickly. You passed out from i think exaustion. I grabbed you and dragged you out of the river onto the shore. I layed you done on the sand and got some firewood. I put it into a pile and started a fire with two sticks. And here we are now.",said Nicole.

"Thanks, Nicole.",said Musa. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Well you seem pretty well rested. I got some rest too, so i guess we could start on our way toward Magix.",suggested Nicole

Musa stood up and dusted herself off. "Yeah you're right."

"Okay let go.",said Nicole as she put the fire out.

The two powerless fairies started walking deep into the forest. "Do you know if we're going to right way?",asked Musa.

Nicole shrugged. "One way to find out. Climbing a tree",she said. Nicole started to climb a tree and looked out seeing if she could see Magix. She pointed straight ahead. "I see it. We're heading the right way." Nicole climbed halfway down the tree then jumped down that rest of the smiled.

Musa nodded. "Okay, lets go.",she said. The girls started jogging toward Magix. It was just the beginning of the day the sun just came up.

**So did you like it? I dont think it was that good. :P. But whatever. Will Alex and Flora get together? Will Helia stop being jealous? Will Nicole and Musa get to Magix safe and sound? Find out next time in Magic Stealers! LoL. I changed my Penname from Skygaze to XLivetoLaughX. Yeah just wanted to let you know. So yeah i'll probably add another chapter tomorrow so stay tuned. lol. wow i am really hyper.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peace Everyone!Eww school starts like in two weeks and i am sad. Dang it. Well anyway, yeah next chapter. I listening to my ipod right now. You should listen to the song Savior by Rise Against! I love that song. So anyway im gonna contiune the story! :D! **

**~With Flora and Riven downtown~**

Riven was still dragging Flora to the downtown part of Magix. Flora's wrist was starting to hurt. "Riven",she mumbled."Riven",she began to say his name over and over again to try and get his attention. To tell him to let go of her wrist.

"Riven!",she yelled.

Riven turned around and stared at Flora surprised. The flower fairy rarely ever yelled. Riven just stared at her with big round eyes. "Can you let go of my wrist please?",asked Flora sweetly.

"Oh."Riven looked at his hand around Flora's wrist then back up at her. "Sure",he let go of her wrist.

Flora rubbed her wrist. "Thank you." She looked up at him. "Okay lets go.",she began running just stared at her for a little bit. What has gotten into her. Shes usually quiet, thought Riven. Flora turned around. "You coming?"

Riven shook his head to clear it, then nodded. "Yeah I'm coming",said Riven. Then he ran and caught up with the flower fairy.

**~With Stella and Timmy at the Lake~ **

Stella was to busy filing her nails to pay attention, so she slipped in the wet,slimy, mud. She didn't get covered in mud, thanks to Timmy, who reached out and grabbed her just in time.

"Thanks Timmy. I didn't know you were that fast on your feet.",said Stella thankfully.

Timmy blushed embarressed. "I guess, going on all of the dangerous missions with you girls, payed off.",said Timmy as he reajusted his glasses and let go of Stella.

Stella nodded. "Are you sure its not because of Tecna?",said Stella.

Timmy flushed a deep scarlet. "I'm su-sur-sure.", he studdered.

Stella nodded. "Sure whatever you say, Timmy."

"How about we go search for Musa now.",suggested Timmy, while changing the subject. Stella nodded. The two started to look around the lake area.

**~With Tecna and Brandon at the Race Track~ **

The wind from the speeding racers going by with blowing Tecna's short hair into her face. She used the back of her left hand to move it out of her face. "Brandon.",Tecna atempted getting the Red Foutain boy's attention. Brandon was watching the races.

"Brandon!",Tecna had to scream to get his attention. The haired boy turned to look at her.

"What?",he asked.

"Shouldn't we be looking for Musa?",said Tecna raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah.",said Brandon while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand embrassed.

" Okay lets get started",said Tecna.

The two friends began to move further inside the crowd.

**~With Sky and Alex in the middle of Magix~ **

Alex looked around. They were in the sidewalk surrounded by people. They're were stores everywhere. The stores sold everything from dresses to shoves and garden equipment. "I'm guessing we're in the middle of Magix."Sky looked around and nodded in agreement.

"I think so too"

Alex nodded. "So where are we gonna look?",he asked.

"We could go look in the dress shops and see if shes in there.",suggested Sky.

"Uh,okay. I'd rather not go in those places but for a friend of Flora's I will stick it out.",said Alex with a laugh.

Sky laughed. "I'm starting to like you Alex.",Sky smiled. "Lets go."

The two boys walked into a dress shop with only pink and purple dresses. The looked around horified.

"Its gonna be a long day.",said Alex with a sigh.

**~With Bloom and Helia in the Music Stores~**

Bloom was talking to a manager to see if hes seen Musa in the store. Helia, on the other hand, was leaning against the wall looking into space. I can't believe Flora never told me about Alex, thought Helia. What if they hook up and she breaks up with me. No i cant let that happen. Helia clenched his fists. And now shes out with Riven, what if Riven feels lonely and puts the moves on Flora?!, Helia thought.

Bloom walked over to Helia and waved her hand in his face. "Hello?" She knocked on his forehead. "Anyone home?"

Helia, shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He laughed. "I'm here.",he said while moving out of the way of Bloom's fist.

Bloom nodded and put her fist down. "You seemed sort of out of it."

Helia nodded."Oh yeah. I was just think about Flora and Riven and Alex."

Bloom put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure Alex and Flora are just really good _**Friends.**_ And Flora and Riven? No way. They're like opposites. But sometimes opposites attract. But don't worry about that." Helia nodded. Bloom is very understanding, thought Helia.

"Come on. Lets get back to looking for Musa.",said Bloom taking her hand off Helia's shoulder.

"Yeah. Did the manager say if he say Musa or not?",asked Helia curiously

"Oh yeah he did. He didn't see her but he does know who she is cause she comes there often. He said that he'll keep an eye out for her.",said Bloom.

Helia nodded. "Oh okay. At least hes helping us. Lets go to the music shop across the street and see if shes been there.",suggested Helia

Bloom nodded. "Yeah."

The two friends stepped out of the shop. They looked both ways and crossed the street. Helia went into the shop first followed by Bloom.

**~With Layla and Nabu Waiting by the buses or whatever people take to get to Magix~**

Layla sat on a bench with her head in her hands. She was thinking about Musa again. Nabu sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder comforting her. "She'll be alright.",said Nabu

"Yeah i know that but I'm still worried about her."

Nabu put his arms around her. "I'm sure shes on her way back right now. The others probably found her.",said Nabu

"I hope you're right.",said Layla. "I don't like sitting her doing nothing while Musa is out there who knows where doing who knows what."

Nabu nodded. "I understand what you mean."

Layla smiled at Nabu. "I'm glad Bloom didnt separtate us."

Nabu kissed her cheek. "So am I." He smiled.

**~With Musa and Nicole~**

The two powerless faires have been walking or jogging for at least 2 hours. Nicole looked up and saw that they reached the lake. "Musa! Musa!",Nicole began poking her sleepy new friend excitedly.

Musa looked up at Nicole with a tired look on her face. "What?!"

Nicole stopped poking her and smiled. "Look. We've reached the lake.",said Nicole while pointing.

Musa smiled and looked at the lake! "Oh thank goodness. Hey I'll race ya."

Nicole laughed and nodded. "You're on"

They two girls raced to the lake. They we're neck and neck most of the time. But in the end Musa won. When they sat on the ground to catch their breath, the two powerless faires pasted out in exaustion right by the lake.

**Did you like it? Personally I like writing all of the groups parts mostly Alex and Sky's and Flora and Riven's. But all of them were pretty fun to write. I totally forgot about Layla and Nabu so i had** **to add them. It wouldn't be the same with out them. So yeah here are the questions. Will Alex and Flora hook up? Will Helia ever not be jeoulous. Are they're feelings between Riven and Flora? Helia and Bloom? Oo or even maybe Alex and Flora? Ya never know. Will Timmy and Stella find Nicole and Musa? Will Nicole fit in with the other winx girls? Will Alex fit in with the specialists? Will Nicole and Alex get together? Ooo i think this was a long chapter but enjoyable. :D **

**XLivetoLaughX  
**


	6. IMPORTANT Authors Note!

**Hey Guys! Well it might just be one of you reading this but i hope not. **

**Anyway, I'm going to Door County with my friend, Emily tomorrow. I won't be back until Tuesday. So i won't be able to update, unfortanatly until i get back. I'm sorry. I'm starting to like my own story. I'll try to get another acutal chapter out tonight. So you can read that to help you get through the days im gone. But i donno. **

**So yeah wish me luck at writing the next chapter. I'm sorta on a writers block right now. So the next chapter will probably be really bad. I'm sorry about that. :). So yeah. Thats all I have to say.**

XLivetoLaughX


	7. Chapter 6

**Yo! How is everyone today? I biked to the Lake with my friends today. It was really fun. But i dont think you want to read about my life. You just wanna read the story. So here we go.I sorta dont know what to right. It comes to me when i start typing but whatever. Yeah it'll probably be bad.  
**

**~Timmy and Stella~**

Timmy was walking around, searching for any sign of Musa. When Stella poked him in the back. "What?"

"I think I see something. What is that?",Stella pointed.

Timmy followed her finger and saw to figures laying beside the side of the lake. "It could be her. Lets go investigate.",Timmy said.

"Okay."

The two friends ran over. Stella gasped. To Timmy's surprise it was Musa. There was a girl with shoulder length brown hair with her. I wonder who she is, thought Timmy. "Come on. We've got to call the others.",said Timmy.

Stella nodded and took her phone out and dialed numbers. The first thing she said when people answered was. "We found Musa"

**~With Flora and Riven~**

Riven was walking beside Flora looking around for Musa. "Hey, Flora you seem different.",he said while glancing at her.

Flora smiled shyly. "I guess I'm just worried about my friend. I'd do anything for them."

Riven nodded. "So...I guess you're my friend, so you'd do anything for me.",said Riven with a smirk.

Flora nodded. "Of course. I count you as my friend Riven.",she smiled sweetly at him.

Riven looked surprised. He was about to say something when Flora's phone rang. Flora took it out of her pocket."Hello?" She smiled then shut her phone. "They found Musa."

~**Everyone is At the Lake~**

**(everyone is there now. I only wanted to write the Flora and Riven part. :D Cause I think they might make a good couple. :D)**

All of the specialists and faires were crowding around the girls. Riven looked down on Musa's sleeping face, she looks so soft and fragile. Like shes gonna break, thought Riven.

I wonder what happened to them, thought Layla.

Who the heck is the girl?,thought most of them.

The other girl is so pretty. I wonder if she has a boyfriend, thought Alex. He shook his head. I shouldnt be think about that, i need to help them anyway I can. Figure out what happened to them.

Just then Nicole woke up and opened her eyes to find ten pairs of eyes looking at her. She looked frightened. "Who-who are you?"

Alex look taken back because of the girl's eyes. They were electric blue. Bloom's eyes compared nothing to them.

Riven stepped forward. "I'm Riven, and they are Flora, Tecna, Brandon, Timmy, Stella, Helia, Sky, Nabu, Bloom, Alex and Layla. We're friends with Musa.",he said pointing to each one. "Who are you?"

Nicole nodded. She looked at Musa then back at them. "I'm Nicole. I was the fairy of water before my powers were stolen. Same with Musa, sadly. I was held prisonor until she got me out. We escaped only with our lives."

All of the specialists and fairies looked horrified and frightened. "Who got your powers stolen. Thats really bad. We'll help you get them back anyway we can.",said Flora

Nicole nodded. "Thank you."

"How did Musa get you out?",asked Brandon curiously.

"She took a bobby pin out of her hair and used it to unlock the chains. She said that one of her friends is obsessed with fashion and they taught her that.",said Nicole and everyone looked at Stella.

Stella blushed and looked proud. "That would be me.",she laughed.

Just then Musa woke up. She opened her eyes and looked up and saw all of her friends looking at her, including Nicole. "Hey everybody.",she said with a wave.

**Yeah I know its short but i wanted to get a chapter out before i left. So yeah. What do you think about the Riven and Flora pairing? I think it might actually work. Anyway, did you like the chapter. What would you like to see happen?**

XLivetoLaughX**  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey. Thanks to macabreXpurinsesu Riven and Flora will not hook up. They will just become really great friends. Like Alex and Sky they're just gonna become great friends. Its gonna stick to the main couples in the show. No like mixing them up. Its gonna be MXR, TXT, SXB, BXS, FXH, LXN. Yeah. So i made a new story Opposites Never Come Together Right? Its a Flora and Riven Fanfic. It is really bad so far. :)**

**~With Everyone Still at the Lake~**

Riven smiled at Musa. Same old Musa. He walked over and put his arms around her. All of the Winx girls joined the hug,same with thier boyfriends. Nicole and Alex stood awkwardly to the side. Nicole smiled. Musa's lucky to have such great friends. Nicole looked at the guy next to her and wondered why he wasn't joining in.

"Hey, why arent you joining in the group hug?",she asked

Alex looked at her. "Cause I've never met her. I've only met everyone else. I'm great friends with Flora, we grew up together. And since I'm now going to Red Fountain I'm gonna hang out with them."

Nicole nodded. "Oh. That makes sense." There was awkward silence between them for awhile until the group hug broke away.

Musa walked over to Nicole and put her arm around her shoulder. "Can Nicole, join the Winx Club? Please?",she put on her puppy dog laughed.

The Winx Girls looked at each other then all said at the same time, "Yes". The run over and hugged Nicole.

"Welcome to the Group.",said Flora.

Brandon stepped forward. "We've got a new member of our group too.",he said

Stella looked confused. "Really? Who?",she asked

Brandon laughed. "Alex of course." Alex smiled.

Flora ran over and hugged him. "Yay. You get to join my new friends."

"So can we head back to Alfea cause me and Nicole are starving.",said Musa

Everyone laughed.

**~Later Everyone is at Alfea now~**

"I suppose while we're here Nicole and Musa should go talk to Mrs. Faragonda.",said Bloom

Musa nodded. "Yeah, she'll come up with an idea on how to defeat the Trix and save the other faries.",she said.

Everyone agreed. Musa and Nicole walked over to Mrs. Faragonda's office and knocked.

"Come in",said Mrs. Faragonda.

Nicole opened the door and she and Musa went in. Mrs. Faragonda was reading something and looked up. "And who might you be?",she asked.

"Oh..I'm Nicole from Erakylon. I'm the fairy of water.",said Nicole. Musa looked surprised she didn't know Nicole was from Erakylon.

Mrs. Faragonda nodded. "okay. Why are you two here in my office."

Musa gulped. "Well we have to tell you something"

"Alright. Go ahead.",said Mrs. Faragonda

"Well, I was kidnapped by the Trix. And they took me to their new castle. I was chained up in some sort of dungen and I looked around me and saw faires every where. Soon after two orgars came in and tossed a girl in the dungen and took me out. They brought me to the trix. The Trix stole my powers and gave them to Stormy. Now thats what they've been doing to the other faries but the either Darcy Icy or Stormy. I escaped from the orgars on my way back to the dungen. I found Nicole and got her out of there too. We jumped out of a window and into the river. We got out and rest then contuined our way to magix. We fell asleep by the lake and people found us. And here we are now.",explained Musa

**I know its short but whatever. What will Mrs. Faragonda say? Will she let Nicole stay? Can you send me stuff like what everyones attacks are so i can use them for future chapters? Thanks. I gotta go soon so yeah. Enjoy! **

**XLivetoLaughX  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey. So i tried to type this and i was gonna save and post but it got deleted so i couldnt get it back unfortuntnately. Ik it sucks so im rewriting now. I'm really bummed right now. School starts Tuesday and today is Saturday. So i only have 2 more days left of summer! NO! :(. aww man. I posted another chapter of Opposites Never Come Together Right? last night so check it out. So yeah lets get started on the story. **

**~With Nicole, Musa and Mrs. Faragonda in her Office~**

Mrs. Faragonda looked serious and thoughtful. I have to protect my students and the whole magical world.,she thought. I have to make the right choice or everything will go terriblely wrong.

"I'm not sure what to tell you girls. But of course Nicole can stay. She'll stay in your dorm Musa.",while Mrs. Faragonda said this wide smiles grew on Musa's and Nicole's faces.

"Thank you Mrs. Faragonda.",said Nicole she glanced at Musa excitedly who returned the excited look.

"I will figure out a plan soon but I need time to think. But in the mean time you to should go get a good night's rest. Tomorrow you two will train with the specialists in compat. They will help you so you can fight without powers.",said Mrs. Faragonda

Both of the girls smiled, they wanted to show the boys what they're made off. Show them that not only can they battle with magic but with weapons too. "Yes Mrs. Faragonda."

Mrs. Faragonda smiled. "You are dissmissed."(i dunno if she does that but okay) The girls nodded and with that they we're out the door and up to their dorm.

When the two powerless fairies got there,they were bombarded with questions from the winx girls. What did she say? Can Nicole stay? Whats her plan? Does she have a plan?, were most of the questions.

Nicole smiled. "Yes I can stay. And by the way I am rooming with you guys." All of the girls squealed with delight and ran to hug Nicole. "Can't breath",said Nicole with a laugh.

The girls laughed and relised her. "What did Mrs. Faragonda say?",asked Layla

Musa thought about how she was going to reply. After a couple of seconds she said,"Mrs. Faragonda said that we should get a good nights rest and that we'll train with the boys in combat tomorrow."

Layla nodded. Stella smiled. "Sooo, that means we get to see the boys too?",she asked

Bloom laughed. "Probably, Brandon would die if he couldn't see you Stella."

Stella grinned and blushed. "Yay!",Stella jumped for joy.

Flora yawned. "I'm tired. Lets go get some rest.",she suggested.

All of the girls nodded and ran to their beds and left Nicole standing there alone. Musa smiled. "You can bunk with me for the night Nicole." Nicole smiled and thanked her. She got onto the other side of the bed. All of the girls were asleep in a couple of minutes.

**~The Next Morning~ **

All of the girls we're dressed and were eating breakfast outside waiting for the boys to come. "So what do you think they'll teach you guys?",asked Tecna.

"I dunno, probably how to use swords and shields and stuff like that.",said Musa.

"Oh and don't forget using our fists.",said Nicole and everyone laughed.

"Do you think that we'll get to practice our magic today?",asked Bloom.

"Probably we need to be strong for the battle that is to come.",said Layla and all of the girls agree.

Just then Stella shouted out. "They're here." A ship just landing and out came Brandon, Sky, Riven, Timmy, Alex, Nabu and Helia. They all walked over and hugged their girlfriends besides Alex who just looked at Nicole longingly but she didn't notice.

Nicole wait while the couples greeted each other and smiled. "So you ready to get this party started?"she asked with a laugh.

Riven walked over and looked at her challengingly. "You bet we are."

"You are so going down. Me and Musa and so take you guys."

Riven gave her a look and said sarcastically "Yeah, right."

Nicole then smiled and grabbed his arm flipping him over her shoulder and on his back. Nicole leaned down by his face and smiled. "Yup that right."

The girls laughed and gave her a high five while the guys looked at her amazed. Nicole noticed their looks. "What? Didn't think a girl could do that did you?"

**So did you like it? I think it was sorta short but whatever. At least I got a chapter out. Yay! I like writing when Nicole flipped Riven. Lol. Tell me what you think? Will Musa and Nicole take on the boys? Will they show them their skill? Will the winx girls with powers get stronger? Well i guess you should read the next chapter and find out. lol bye bye! **

**XLivetoLaughX  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. I haven't updated cause i dunno i started school and i didnt feel like like yeah i started school so i probably won't update so much anymore. Cause I'll be busy with homework and projects. Sports and practicing my instrument. Ugh. So yeah. Tell me about your day or something. :P**

**(With Everyone)**

The guys smiled and back away. Riven got up and scoweled crossing his arms over his chest. Musa walked over by him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Riven. You know you shouldn't say those things about a girl cause she'll kick your butt.",she said while smiling.

"Whatever.",said Riven looking away.

"So I guess we girls should practice our magic.",said Bloom

Flora nodded."Yeah. We'll go over to the woods and find an open place. We can battle against eachothers.",she said."

"We'll come with you. We can train the girls over there too and you can help them deflect the magic attacks.",said Brandon

Everyone agreed. Soon everyone was traveling into the forest trying to find an open space to train and stuff like that.

**At An Open Place In The Forest**

The Winx girls were training/battling against each other toward the left side of the open place by the lake, while the specialists and Nicole and Musa we're toward the right side.

"Okay so first we're gonna train with the swords.",said Sky

Musa and Nicole nodded. This is going to be fun,the girls thought. "Which one do we get to use?",asked Musa

Riven held out his sword to her. "You can use mine." Musa smiled and took it.

"Nicole, you can use mine.",said Alex as he held out his sword. His sword was a neon orange, sorta like Stella's old winx outfit. It caught Nicole's attention like lightning.

Nicole took the sword in her hand and studied it. She looked up and smiled. "Thanks Alex." Alex blushed and nodded looking away trying to hind the fact that he was blushing.

Brandon saw and nudged Sky who saw to and they both agreed mentaly that they'll talk to Stella and Bloom about hooking Alex and Nicole up. They smiled.

"So what do we do now?",asked Nicole.

"Well we'll duel. You vs Me and Musa vs Sky.",said Brandon

Nicole smiled. "Okay. Bring it on pretty boy.",she said as she got in a ready positon. Musa laughed and got in a ready positon opposite of Sky. Riven, Nabu, Timmy came over to watch.

**With Helia and Alex**

Meanwhile, Helia went over to Alex to talk to him about Nicole. "So, Alex Nicoles pretty cool."

Alex blushed lightly. "Yeah shes pretty cool and beautiful.",he said while sighing dreamily.

Helia smiled. Thats what he was like when he had a crush on Flora before they became boyfriend and girlfriend. "Why don't you ever talk to her? She probably doesn't have a boyfriend.",said Helia

Alex shrugged. "I dunno. I feel so awkward around her, shes so outgoing and I'm sorta shy. Why would she ever go out with someone like me. She hardly notices me.",he said looking down.

Helia nodded and put an arm around his shoulder. "Its okay. You'll get better at talking to her. You're an awesome guy any girl would be lucky to date you."He smiled.

"Thanks Helia."Helia was so understanding and nice. I'm lucky to have him as my friend, thought Alex. "But I can't talk to her now shes to busy dueling with Brandon."

"Its okay you'll have plenty of time to talk to her in the future.",said Helia and Alex nodded with a smile.

**With the Winx Girls On The Other Side of the Forest**

The girls were to far away for the others to hear them talking. "Did you see the way Alex was looking at Nicole?",asked Bloom as she threw a fire ball at Stella.

Stella dodged it and sun beam at Tecna and Layla. "Well yeah. We should hook them up. Nicole needs a guy." The other girls agreed completely with smiles.

Layla used a morfix shield to block the sunbeam from her and Tecna. "Come guys, we should focus on something more important. Like how to stop the Trix.",she said

Flora nodded. "Layla's right we've got to train and get stronger.",she said

Stella nodded smiling. "We know but we can help Alex and Nicole during the rest of the time we're not training." The other girls thought that seemed like a good idea or what Tecna says a logical idea. They are gonna get Nicole and Alex together somehow during the time they're not training.

**With the Powerless Faires and Timmy, Sky, Brandon and Riven**

Brandon leaped at Nicole bring his sword down hard but the girl blocked it easily like shes been doing this her whole life. Nicole did a couple of moves with the sword swinging it around and aiming it at Brandon.

Brandon held his sword up with two hands blocking her hits with diffaculty. It was Brandon's turn to attack he aimed the sword at her arm and he thought he didnt hit her arm,but Nicole held her arm and said, "Oww."

Brandon dropped his guard and looked concerned. "Did I hurt you?",he asked. But before he could finish Nicole held up her sword and knocked Brandon's out of his hands onto the ground. Then, held her sword up by his throat in one swift movement. Brandon gasped and everyone turned and looked at him.

Alex looked surprised and thought shes pretty good at swords. Its so weird. But she looks so beautiful while fighting with that determination and strategy. He felt a blush on his cheeks.

Riven looked over and saw that Nicole had Alex's sword held up to Brandon's throat. So not only can she flip me but she can beat Brandon. Riven smiled. Musa smiled. "Go Nicole!", she laughed.

Nicole dropped the sword from Brandon's throat. She smiled. "Beat cha'",she said and laughed

Brandon looked surprised and watched the sword lower down then glanced at his own sword on the ground in astonishment. "Where did you learn to do that?"he asked.

"Opps, did I forget to mention that my dad and brothers, taught me to fight so that I could protect myself.",she said

Brandon nodded. "Well they taught you well.",he laughed.

Nicole smiled. "Yeah." She laughed as well. She put an arm around Brandon's shoulder. "So i guess this is when the teacher becomes the student",she said with a smile.

Brandon laughed and smiled at her. "I guess so. Or we could teach each other?"he suggested.

Nicole smiled. "That could work."

Alex watched them and felt a pain of **jealousy **in his stomach. And glared at Brandon.

**With Musa and Sky**

The looked away from Nicole and Brandon to focus on their own duel. Musa lashed out at Sky's shoulder. Sky quickly brought his sword up to block it. He then swung his sword around and at Musa feet.

Because of her quick refelexes Musa jumped dodging the sword. She then swung her sword making quick jabs at Sky's stomach. Sky jumped back dodging.

**After Sometime**

A couple of hours later everyone was done training and we're meeting in the middle of the open space in the forest. The Winx girls had used alot of their powers against each other.

"Lets go to Magix to celebrate a great day of training!",said Stella

Everyone smiled and agreed. The Winx girls and Helia Sky and Brandon thought that this was a prefect time to get Alex and Nicole together. Soon everyone was on a levabike. Musa on Riven's, Stella on Brandon's, Layla on Nabu's, Flora on Helia's, Bloom on Sky's, Tecna on Timmy's and Nicole rode on Alex's. That made him blush

**So yeah....What did you think? Please Review I'd appretiate it. Did you like it? Do you think that Nicole and Alex will get together? Do you think that every is getting stronger? Do you think that they'll fight the trix soon? Well gotta find out in another chapter. Hey! You can tell me what you'd like to see happen. I'm open for suggestions. I'll see what i can do. :D**

**XLivetoLaughX  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! so did you read Oppiosites Never Come Together Right? Well i think it sucks but you can like it if you want. But yeah im having writers block i hope i dont get that with this story. Yay! Well werid enough i dont have anything to say. grrr. okay yeah lets get started. Dude, I'm so sorry. I haven't update in awhile. So so sorry. I'm busy with school,homework, soccer, band, friends and parents. So yeah im so sorry.  
**

~**At Magix~**

"What are we gonna do?",asked Musa

"Well, I'm hungry how about we eat?",suggested Layla. Musa smiled, same old Layla. Everyone nodded and soon they we're walking to Numbar Cafe (if you read my other story so far you'd get it! lol). Musa walked beside Riven and made quick glances at him.

"So how do you think training our training is coming?",asked Musa.

Riven turned his head to look at her. "Good I guess. But we've gotta train alot more so that we can beat those witches." Riven clenched his fists. Musa saw and thought, he probably really wants to beat those witches mostly Darcy.

Riven clenched his fists tighter. How could those witches take Musa's powers away?! How?! Why?! I need to defeat them! Revenge, he thought. Riven blinked, Why am I having this rush of feeling?

**~Later At Numbar Cafe~**

All of them were sitting around a table in this order Nicole, Alex,Brandon, Stella,Sky , Bloom , Layla, Nabu , Flora, Helia, Tecna , Timmy ,Riven , and Musa. So Musa and Nicole are sitting next to each other. Everyone order and were wait for their food.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?",asked Nicole.

Brandon smiled. "Well we were hoping that we could work with you and musa again. But this time on blocking magical attacks. So thats were the other girls and Nabu come in."

Nicole and Musa smiled. "That sounds like fun",they both said at the same time and laughed.

"Are we supposed to attack them with all we've got?",asked Flora

Thats were Sky came in. "Yes, but not hard enough to hurt them badly, because the witches arent gonna go easy on them."

Tecna nodded. "That makes sense."

Nabu nodded and looked serious. "Yeah but i hope this training is enough." Everyone nodded seriously and there was awkward silence until their food came a couple of minutes later.

"So.....how is everything?",asked Timmy trying to make small talk.

"Uh......its fine.",said Stella who is never lost for words. The rest of the time in Magix contuined like that everyone was tense. Their heads we're full of thoughts.

**~Next Day at Training~**

Nicole and Musa were with the all the specialists besides Nabu on one side of the field while the others were on the opposite. " Okay so hold the shield like this to block in coming magic attacks.",said Sky while holding his shield in a supsicific way. Nicole and Musa copied him with no trouble.

After showing them some other moves to dodge, block and reflect magic attacks the specialist thought that they were ready. "Come on girls and Nabu you can attack now.", yelled Timmy.

The girls flew over while Nabu ran. "Sun Beam!", yelled Stella as a burning yellow magic beam of light came right at Musa and Nicole.

Musa used her sword and reflected it back at Layla, who flew backwards surprised. They're getting better, she thought. Musa smiled triumpfantly. "I did it!" Just then Flora yelled, "Venus Ivy Wrap",and green vines started to wrap around Musa tight. Nicole ran over and started to slash at the vines.

**Okay so i know it was short and horrible but as long as i got another chapter out. Sorry. I'm on a huge writers block! It sucks. Well yeah! I got a soccer game today yeah! **

**XLivetoLaughX  
**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT!

**SORRY GUYS!**

**I have finally came to the decison that i am going to cancell this story. I'm sorry. I know that some of you guys really like this story. :( . Its just that I haven't updated in so long and I don't think I'll be able to get back into the story. I'm sure some of you understand that. Please don't hate me. Sorry.**

**Since I'm not gonna write this story anymore. I was wondering if any of you guys would like to take over? Like continue the story and things. Just message me or review if you want to. :) It'll be fine to do that. Just as long as you give me credit. Thanks guys. :)**

**Again I am so sorry. :( I feel really bad.**

**~ XLivetoLaughX aka Nicole**


End file.
